In a cell of a random access memory (RAM) such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), bit inversion occurs due to the influence from a neutron beam or the like.
A technology in the related art are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-334845, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2015-515061, or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-135577.